disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper and Horace's truck
Jasper and Horace's truck is a vehicle owned by Jasper and Horace in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. Appearances Animated Films In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, this vehicle is a rickety old truck that is driven by Jasper and Horace. When they dognap Pongo and Perdita's puppies, they make their getaway with them in the truck. During the car chase scene, Jasper plans to hit the moving van with the Dalmatians in it and ram them into the ditch. Unfortunately, an apprehensive Horace accidentally tears the steering wheel off; They lose control and the truck hits a guard rail, a rock, and finally Cruella's car, sending them both crashing down into the ditch below with both vehicles all in pieces. The truck in the original animated film most closely resembles a Citroen 2CV. It has existing damage to the front right fender and headlight, and like most real-life European vehicles of the era, it has a manual transmission. It is implied to not have heat at all. The truck was totaled in the original movie, and unlike Cruella's car does not make a reappearance in the sequel. Live-Action Films In 101 Dalmatians, it is a 1982 Ford Transit MkII, but it is still used for the same purpose as in the original animated film. While they are at a pub, having dognapped the puppies, Whizzer tries barking from the truck, alerting Kipper, who informs the animals on the farm about it. While they are at Hell Hall, some raccoons and squirrels are seen tinkering with it. One squirrel chews its wires under the open hood, while one raccoon places a walnut in its exhaust. When they hear its horn, they notice the animals and chase them off. The truck initially has starting problems, although they're resolved after Jasper presses the gas pedal hard enough to force the walnut out of the exhaust, right into Horace's mouth (as he had been investigating the exhaust at Jasper's orders). It eventually bursts into flames when Horace attempts to turn on the heater (due to having caught frostbite from falling into a frozen lake earlier). Television Series Jasper and Horace are shown to have two trucks in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, one of which looks closer to their normal truck, and also a scarlet pick-up truck. In "Best of Show", to make sure Vendella wins, they lock Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig in the truck. Fortunately, the puppies are able to operate the truck's buttons and manage to get it to open. In "Close But No Cigar", they drive the truck to look for Cruella's winning ticket. They chase the Dalmatians all the way to a pie factory, but crash the truck into the factory's mixer. They also appear in the truck in "UnLucky", pretending to be from the telephone company. The scarlet pick-up truck appears in "Oozy Does It", where the Dalmatians sneak into the truck to learn where the ooze is coming from. They flatten the tires before Jasper and Horace get back to Hiccup Hole to dump more of the ooze. This allows the Dalmatians and the animals of the Dearly Farm to dig a trench, leading the ooze towards Villa DeVil. In "Roll Out the Pork Barrel", Rolly and Mayor Pig take a delivery of kibble from the back of the pick-up truck and send it rolling into the swamp. They also appear in the truck in "Jurassic Bark", where they look around the Dearly Farm, trying to find Cave Pup. Other The truck also appears in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, where we see Jasper and Horace discuss if the Dalmatians are working with Merlin. The guests use the Sorcerer's Crest on the back of their spell cards to cause the truck to explode. The truck is also seen in The Aristocats, except as a blue milk truck which Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz sneak a ride on. This is a possible use of recycled animation, considering the time setting of the film. Gallery Cruella's Car production 3.jpg|Model of the truck alongside the model of Cruella's car 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg horace and jaspers truck 1.jpg horace and jaspers truck 2.jpg|What's left of the remaining truck used in the 1996 film Trivia *In the 1996 film, there were three trucks used. At one time, all three were at Walt Disney World in Florida. Yet now there is one left while the location of the other two remain unknown. The existing one remains sitting on the Studio Backlot Tour at Disney's Hollywood Studios, albeit in bad condition. *In the 1961 version Jasper is the only one who drives the truck but in the 1996 version Horace is seen driving the truck once when he and Jasper wait for Roger and Anita to leave for their walk with Perdy then Jasper drives it the remainder of the film. Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Those destroyed